a) Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a valve system, especially for use in a veterinary syringe, this valve system comprising a valve body which is arranged in a valve space formed between a first part having a valve seat and a second part which presses the valve body against the valve seat under the influence of spring force.
b) Description of the Related Art
Such valve systems can be provided, for example, between the syringe cylinder and the syringe shoulder of a veterinary syringe as an outlet valve or in the end of the piston rod projecting into the syringe cylinder and the plunger fastened therein as an inlet valve.
When the valve system acting as outlet valve is disassembled, for example, when cleaning the veterinary syringe, the second part of the valve system is also removed from the first part and the valve body arranged between the two parts as well as the spring element provided therein fall out and could get lost, especially when the veterinary syringe is being used outdoors, which is usually the case, and the ground vegetation is dense. It is then almost impossible to find the relatively small valve body again and this causes a loss of time and money for replacing the lost parts.